This invention relates to a method for manufacturing a composite article and in particular to such method including forming an object such as applique and attaching such object to a baseplate.
Applying applique, such as clock time marks, to a baseplate, such as the time ring of a clock face, is difficult at best. One approach has been to stamp the applique from a material of desired finish and color and to apply the applique to a baseplate of desired finish and color. An adhesive is applied to the back surface of the applique pieces which are individually aligned in a jig and then brought into engagement with the baseplate. Minute burrs on the backside of the applique tend to interfere with adequate adhesion to the baseplate resulting in occasional failure of the adhesive.
One proposed alternate is to form the applique of a substantially harder material than the baseplate and including pins extending rearwardly from the applique. The applique is applied to the baseplate by positioning individual applique pieces in a jig or the like and pressing the baseplate against the back of the applique so as to force the pins through the baseplate which retains the pins by frictional engagement. The difficulty with this approach is that the choice of materials is limited and must be different for the applique and the baseplate. Additionally, the applique must be preformed and prearranged in the jig prior to application to the baseplate.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the difficulties of the prior art.